prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Go! Princess Pretty Cure
is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the twelfth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It started airing on February 1, 2015, succeeding Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! in its initial timeslot. Tanaka Yūta is the director while Tanaka Hitoshi writes the story. The series' main motifs are princesses, hope and dreams. Production The trademark for this series was filed on October 29, 2014, it was confirmed on November 27 when Toei and Asahi set up the websites and the first leak with revealed Cures on December 11, 2014. https://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2014-10-29/go-princess-precure-trademark-filed/.80460 Synopsis *''Go! Princess Pretty Cure episodes'' "Strong, kind, and beautiful. Princess Lessons!" A long time ago, Haruno Haruka met a strange boy named Kanata. He gave her a strange key and promised that she will never give up her own dreams. A few years later, Haruka, now at the age of 13, attends the Noble Academy, a boarding school for girls and boys. But even now, she cherished her dreams of becoming a princess, like those from her precious picture books. One day, she encountered two fairy creatures from the Hope Kingdom: Pafu and Aroma, who were followed by strange monsters. The fairies told her that they were created by a witch who turns dreams into despair and locks them away in the Gate of Despair. With no choice, the fairies gave Haruka a Princess Perfume, with her becoming Cure Flora, a Pretty Cure to oppose the dark witch. Now being joined by Kaido Minami (Cure Mermaid) and Amanogawa Kirara (Cure Twinkle), they form the Princess Pretty Cure team in order to collect the Dress-Up Keys to open the Gate of Dreams and protect people's dreams from despair. Characters Pretty Cure * / - Haruka is the main protagonist who is a 13 year old girl in her first year at Noble Academy. She is energetic with a beautiful smile. She feels that working hard in order to fulfill your dream is the best. She has always admired the princesses in picture books and continues to cherish her dream of "becoming a Princess", even now. After meeting Pafu and Aroma, Haruka becomes Cure Flora, the Princess of Flowers whose theme colour is pink. * / - Referred to as the 'Academy's Princess', Minami who is a fourteen year old sophomore at Noble Academy as well as the student council president. She has a strong sense of responsibility, cares for others like a gentle sister, but can sometimes feel lonely. Her dream is to become a respectable person that can be useful to others. After meeting Pafu and Aroma, Minami became Cure Mermaid, the Princess of the Sea whose theme colour is blue. * / - Kirara is a 13 year old girl who is also in her first year at Noble Academy. She is a popular model and is a 'my pace' kind of girl who is very fashionable. She's very busy, going in and out of fashion shows almost daily. Her dream is to become a top model. She feels that you should have the strength to push straight ahead towards your dreams. After meeting Pafu and Aroma, Kirara became Cure Twinkle, the Princess of Stars whose theme colour is yellow. Hope Kingdom * - A pampered dog-like fairy. She came from the Hope Kingdom with Aroma, her older brother, to look for the Princess Pretty Cure. She loves fashion. * - A bird-like fairy. He's Pafu's older brother. He and Pafu fled from their home world, Hope Kingdom, as it was invaded by the Zetsuborgs. * - The kind hearted, brave prince of Hope Kingdom. Once upon a time, he met Haruka, and granted her the Dress Up Key and taught her the importance of dreams. To save Hope Kingdom, he entrusted the Princess Perfume to Pafu and Aroma. His younger sister is Princess Towa (Twilight), but as a child she went missing. * - A fairy found inside the Cures' Lesson Pads. She is a Siamese cat who can also take human form. Dys Dark * - She is the ruthless leader and sorceress of Dys Dark. Her goal is to spread despair and chaos around the world and she dislikes dreams and hope. * - She is Dyspear's daughter who wears a gold mask and carries a violin. She is also known as the Princess of Despair. She is also Kanata's younger sister Towa (but she says she is not). She used the fourth Princess Perfume to transform into Dark Princess Precure as of episode 20. * is a group that consist of three members and serve as Dyspear's subordinates. They have the power to trap people's dreams into the Gate of Desparation and create Zetsuborg. ::* - One of Dys Dark's commanders and a member of the Three Musketeers. He has an appearance and a short tempered personality like a rock star. His appearance is lanky with black spiky hair and a tight purple outfit. He wears a lock around his neck. He is defeated in episode 11. ::* - One of Dys Dark's commanders and a member of the Three Musketeers. He has an appearance of a nobleman with a dark blue outfit and a white top hat. He is very narcissistic and pompous. ::* - One of Dys Dark's commanders and a member of the Three Musketeers. He has the appearance of a young boy and his face is partially hidden by his long hair and giant hood. He is said to be "number one" in the Three Musketeers. * - The series main monsters. They are created when the commanders lock a victim's dream behind the Gate of Desparation, thus stealing the power of their dream and creating a Zetsuborg. The name is a play on "zetsubou", which means "despair", and "borg", from "cyborg". Minor Characters * - Haruka's roommate as well as her friend. She is a friendly girl who wears glasses. She loves picture books and her dream is to become a children's book author. Items * - The Cure's transformation device. It is shaped as a perfume bottle that allows the girls to transform once they inserted their respective Dress Up Key while saying "Pretty Cure, Princess Engage!". * - The season's main collectible items, which the Cures can also use to transform and attack. Once all Dress Up Keys are collected, the Gate of Dreams will be able to be opened so the Pretty Cure can protect people's dreams. Power of dreams dwells within the keys. * - The Cures' main weapon. The rods allow the Cures to use different Dress Up Keys to power up. Locations * - The boarding school that the Cures attend. To attend the school, you must have a dream. Students live in dormitories and the school's greeting is "Gokigen yo" (Good day). * - Prince Kanata, Pafu and Aroma's homeland. It is a beautiful country that is shaped by flowers, the sea and stars. Within the country, there is a legend about three Pretty Cure. * - A town located near Noble Academy. * - The evil organization and the main antagonists of the series. Their boss is Dyspear and their goal is spread despair throughout the world. Trivia *This is the second series to have the word "Go" in its name, preceded by Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!. *This is the second series after Fresh Pretty Cure! where three Cures are introduced at the beginning of the story. *This is the third series after Fresh Pretty Cure! and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! where two mascots are introduced at the beginning of the story. * The concept of villains looking into their victim's dreams is very similar to the anime Sailor Moon SuperS, in which the villains also look into their victim's dreams. *This is the first series where the Cures have streaks in their hair that are colored differently from their main colored hair style. **This is also the first series where the Cures have ombred hair in their Cure form. *The skirt-to-dress motif is quite similar to the anime Wedding Peach. *This is the third series to feature a female main antagonist, following Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! and Yes! Pretty Cure 5. *This is the third season after Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart and Smile Pretty Cure! to have mascots who are relatives. *This is the first series where the lead Cure is not 14 years old. *This is the second season, after Yes! Pretty Cure 5 to revolve around dreams and despair in its storyline. *This is the third series where a blue Cure is the student council president of her school, preceded by Minazuki Karen from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 (Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!) and Aoki Reika from Smile Pretty Cure!. *This is the second season, after Heartcatch Pretty Cure!, where perfume is used as a transformation item. *This is the second season, after Fresh Pretty Cure!, where the transformation item requires a key. *This is the first Pretty Cure series where the Cures attend a boarding school instead of a public school. *This is the second series after Doki Doki! Pretty Cure to have a dog-like mascot. *This is the fourth series after Futari wa Pretty Cure, Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star and Doki Doki! Pretty Cure where the Cures outfits don't look exactly the same. *''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' is the first series where its opening has text (that says who directed the episode etc.) that moves along with the animation. **This is also the first series to include text in a different color instead of white in the ending. * Similar to how Fresh Pretty Cure! features a legend of three Pretty Cure in the Sweets Kingdom, the Hope Kingdom in Go! Princess also has a legend about three Pretty Cures. * This is the second series after Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! to have only one eyecatch. * This is the sixth series where during the transformation sequence, the Cures are briefly seen in their civilian outfits before they transform. * This is the second series after Doki Doki! Pretty Cure ''to have an item based on an iPad. * This series shows the villains being killed off instead of being purified for the first time since ''HeartCatch Pretty Cure! *This is the first season to add about one or more characters in the opening as the season progresses episode to episode. Merchandise Please refer to the main page ''Go! Princess Pretty Cure'' Merchandise for more information. Gallery External Links *http://www.toei-anim.co.jp/tv/princess_precure/ *http://asahi.co.jp/precure/princess/ Video References Category:Series Category:Go! Princess Pretty Cure Category:Gallery